Universe-A Encyclopedia
Welcome to the Universe-A Encyclopedia - an effort to make a comprehensive guide to my fictional superhero-universe: with seven titles their is a lot of subject matter to address and this encyclopedia aims to provide all the information one could ever need on the fictional worlds in which my characters exist. A Agravain Ancestral-Spirits Ancient-Walkers Architects Primordial beings that existed when the universe was still in its infancy and were tasked with overseeing balance in the universe, they were ultimately doomed to extinction at the hands of the insane Grandfather. Artemis Arthur Artist Ascendants Athena B C Cataurs Chaos-Magic Chaos-Realm A surreal and nightmarish alternative-universe ruled by absolute anarchy and chaotic-evil, within the Chaos-Realm lay unimaginable horrors and monsters that surpass even the elder-gods in terror: few mortals who enter the Chaos-Realm come out sane and even fewer come out at all. Earth was born of the Chaos-Realm in the primordial past and was held in its grasp for decades before breaking free to become part of the physical universe - however the taint of Chaos still runs deep and despite the purging of the elder-gods by Demiurge and the battle with the demons Earth is still sought after by the inhabitants of the Chaos-Realm. Cherubim Cryomancers Cyberspace D Demiurge The sentient embodiment of planet Earth that was born after the world was released from the Chaos-Realm in primordial times, upon awakening Demiurge expelled the Elder-Gods and fought a long war with the remaining offspring of its departed foes who would ultimately evolve into the demons of the modern era. Demiurge would in turn give birth to the Totem-Spirits, who would help to form the world as it is currently known. Demons Djinn E Elders an ancient race of sentient tree-like beings that inhabited the Earth during the time of the Totem-Spirits and remained active until the rise of humanity - at which point they slowly faded from the world and moved on to other dimensions such as Sanctuary where they remain to this day. Elder-Gods Horrific monsters that acted as the primal deities of Earth prior to the formation of Demiurge - they ruled over an infant Earth that was consumed within the Chaos-Realm for many decades, however when the Chaos-Realm began to release Earth from its grasp the Elder-Gods found themselves overpowered by Demiurge and expelled into the furthest depths of space where they remain to this day. Elemental Lords Twelve powerful entities that rule over the Elemental Planes - they were born of the Totem-Spirits and helped to form the Earth as it is currently known but departed long before the evolution of humans, though they have continually interfered with humanity's way of life - both as benefactors and aggressors. Elemental Planes Elorka The shaper of worlds, a primordial being existing in the otherworldly realm of Sanctuary where it tends to the many worlds that make up that particular dimension - it seems to serve a similiar role to Demiurge and may be the sentient embodiment of Sanctuary much as Demiurge is the embodiment of Earth. (more detailed information can be found at Elorka) F Flamekin G Geomancers Goliath Grandfather H I J K Krixes L M Mini Mythos Primordial goddess of lore who devolved into a demon when she allied with the offspring of the Elder-Gods following the rise of Demiurge - she would be responsible for gathering these beings and forming much of the Infernal Hierarchy that would ultimately result in the creation of demons as they are known today. (more detailed information can be found at Mythos) N Necromancers O P Q R S SAM Supreme Power the all-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful overseer of creation that tends to watch over the universe without direct interference, however it will act on rare occassions to preserve balance in the universe: though these moments are scarce at best. T Totem-Spirits ancient and powerful animal-based spirits that were born of Demiurge following the departure of the Elder-Gods, they numbered six in total and gave birth to the Elemental Lords - together with their offspring and Demiurge these powerful spirits would help shape the world as we know it. Long before the evolution of humans the Totem-Spirits departed alongside the Elemental Lords but much like their offspring the Totem-Spirits have continually interfered with humanity - both as benefactors and aggressors. (detailed information found in Totem-Spirits) U V W X Xenites Y Z Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities